1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctionable image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image processing apparatus having a copy function, a facsimile communication function, printer function, etc. has been considered.
A job operation instruction which is generated to such an image processing apparatus did not include information specifying job priority conditions. In an image processing apparatus which externally receives job instructions and executes the jobs, however, depending on the apparatus condition, execution of various job operations may or may not be possible, or it may take a long time to execute jobs. Therefore, when jobs are executed merely in accordance with successively sent job operation instructions, it frequently happens that the exact demands of the user cannot be satisfied. In the prior art, for example: (1) When the apparatus executes job operation instructions merely in accordance with the successively received instructions and stops operating for some reason, not only is the present job operation instruction, but also the job operation instructions which follow the present job operation instruction cannot be executed. Accordingly, there is a demand for making possible execution of the job operation instructions which follow even when execution of the present job operation instruction has been stopped; (2) There is a demand for making possible high quality output even when it takes a long time, while at the same time not causing inconvenience to other users by exclusive use of the apparatus; (3) There is a demand for a procedure or method which allows execution of job operation instructions at the lowest cost; (4) There is a demand for making possible output of documents even by stopping the job instruction presently being executed, for example, just before a conference.
Such demands cannot be responded to by the prior art in which job operation instructions are merely executed in accordance with successively generated operation instructions transmitted to the apparatus.